walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Daryl Dixon (TV Series)
For the social game character, see Daryl Dixon (Social Game). 'Daryl Dixon '''is one of the Atlanta camp survivors. He is often volatile and will quickly resort to violence in threatening situations, but is still significantly more level-headed and rational than his older brother, Merle Dixon. An experienced tracker and hunter, he is deadly accurate with a crossbow and has taken a prominent role in safeguarding the members of his group, and also replaced Shane as Rick's right-hand man. Although he is shown to be the lone wolf of the group early on in the series, he has started to integrate himself more with everyone, particularly in his friendship with Rick and his growing relationship with Carol. Pre-Apocalypse North Georgia Daryl and Merle lived with a neglectful alcoholic father somewhere in the mountains of North Georgia. Merle raised Daryl to share his beliefs and be tough like a grown man. However, he too was often absent from Daryl's life; part of that had to do with the fact that he was frequently in juvenile institutions. This led to Daryl having to fend for himself a lot. His mother, both and alcoholic and a smoker, died in a house fire that had been caused by her lit cigarette when she fell asleep, likely after getting drunk, when Daryl was young. One time during his childhood, he got lost in the woods for nine full days and lived off of wild berries and used poison oak as a substitute for toilet paper. When he managed to find his way home, neither Merle nor his father noticed his absence. He walked in through the back door and then made himself a sandwich. As seen in the episode, "Chupacabra", we can deduce by looking at the scar on his body that he was abused as a child; he also retracts when Carol kisses him which means he likely never received genuine affection. When the apocalypse began, he and Merle headed towards Atlanta (a declared safe-zone) for shelter. Along the way, they both met up with Shane's group and found out Atlanta was overrun. They helped set up camp near a quarry. During their stay at the camp, they spent a considerable amount of time hunting animals. Daryl owned a grey 1973 Ford F-250 pickup truck. He used it to transport the corpses of the fallen camp-survivors, such as Ed Peletier and Amy, to the graveyard made by Jim. When the group left for the CDC, Daryl was driving his truck with his brother's motorcycle in the back. When his truck ran out of gas, he put his belongings in one of the other vehicles, (possibly Dale's RV) and switches vehicles to his brother's motorcycle. His truck is then abandoned and is never seen again in the show. The motorcycle is still in use by Daryl. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Tell It to the Frogs" Daryl is mentioned by Morales who notes that he may be the only one who'll be upset at Merle being left behind. He is mentioned again as being away hunting by Dale who also mentions that he will become volatile. Daryl appears out of the woods, on the trail of a deer he had shot with his crossbow. He finds it partially eaten by a walker, surrounded by the rest of his group. After Dale decapitates the zombie, the head continues to growl only to be permanently silenced by a bolt from Daryl's crossbow. At the camp, Rick and the others break the news that Merle was insane and a threat back in the city, so he was left behind, prompting Daryl to snap. Rick and Shane restrain him as T-Dog reassures Daryl that Merle is okay, as he had locked the roof door shut before fleeing the city. Daryl heads back into the city to rescue his brother with Rick, T-Dog, and Glenn. When they reach the rooftop of the department store they find that the only thing remaining is the handcuffs, a hacksaw, and Merle's hand. "Vatos" Daryl points his crossbow at T-Dog, blaming him for it but gives in after Rick holds a gun to his head. Daryl wraps Merle's hand in a cloth and puts it into Glenn's backpack, then they begin to follow the blood trail left by Merle. The trail leads them into a room with two dead zombies where all but Daryl are astonished that Merle was able to kill both with just one hand. In the same room they find a an iron steak weight covered in burnt skin which Merle used to cauterize his stump. Later they find a window with a hole in it, possibly meaning Merle has escaped. When Daryl decides to go search for Merle on the streets, T-Dog reminds him that they need to get the Bag of guns first. Glenn makes a plan to get the guns: Daryl must look after Glenn from the store's alley while Rick and T-Dog wait in an alley two blocks away. While Glenn retrieves the guns, another survivor, Miguel, runs into Daryl from the back of the same alley, to which Daryl rationally asks him about his brother and begins to beat him with his crossbow. Miguel screams, alerting Rick, T-Dog, and two other survivors: Jorge and Felipe. Jorge and Felipe arrive first and beat up Daryl until they spot Glenn with the bag of guns. They tackle Glenn who drops the guns and Rick's hat, which gives Daryl enough time to aim his crossbow and fire an arrow into Felipe's behind. A car arrives at the scene, and Jorge and Felipe grab Glenn and get into the car, leaving Miguel behind. When Rick and T-Dog get there they see Daryl closing the gate to the alley to stop the zombies from entering. After which he aims his crossbow at Miguel, to which Rick convinces him to stop. Later Daryl threatens Miguel and shows him Merle's hand, bluffing and threatening that it was an enemy of his. Daryl, T-Dog and Rick then enter the gang's hideout and since the negotiations failed, threats of bloodshed are issued, before an elderly woman enters the room and they find out the truth behind the gang. Daryl and his crew return to the camp just as zombies attack. Despite the high number of casualties, Daryl and the rest of the survivors are able to kill all of the invading zombies. "Wildfire" The next morning Daryl helps in the clean up of the zombie carcasses and the bodies of the fallen campers. He and Morales drag the body of a man towards the bonfire but Glenn stops him, demanding that the dead be buried properly. Daryl hesitates but eventually agrees. As Daryl impales each corpse with a pickaxe to prevent zombification, Carol stops him as he is about to hit Ed, saying that she should impale her husband's head. When the survivors find out that Jim has been bitten, he wants to take him out now, but is stopped by Rick. After the funeral and parting ways with Morales' family, Daryl and the group head to the Center for Disease Control. Along the way, the RV breaks down, so Shane and T-Dog scout out the gas station ahead for parts, while a dying Jim is perched against a tree as everyone says their goodbye to him. Daryl looks at Jim, and after a moment gives him a nod, before turning back to his car. Daryl and the survivors reach the C.D.C. complex to find it locked, but the doors open at the last minute. "TS-19" Daryl and the rest of his group are admitted into the C.D.C. by Dr. Edwin Jenner after going through a blood test to ensure none of them are infected. He is introduced to the luxuries the facility has to offer, including hot water and real beds. He enjoys dinner and wine with everyone and learns about TS-19 and Dr. Jenner's work, and the fall of the C.D.C.'s infrastructure. After Dr. Jenner reveals the purpose of the countdown timer and shuts the control room's door, he is enraged and tries break through the metal door that traps everyone. He is about to swing an axe at the scientist's head, but is stopped as the others try to convince the doctor to open the door. As the survivors finally get Edwin to open the door for their escape, they all reach the lobby to find the doors permanently locked and the windows bulletproof. However, Daryl and the others are able to escape to their caravan after Rick's grenade explodes a window pane. He drives off in his pick up truck, away from the complex as the ruins burn. Season 2 "What Lies Ahead" During their excursion to Fort Benning, the group are forced to hide from a herd of walkers, Daryl saves T-Dog from one of them, then covers himself and T-Dog up with corpses to fool the rest of the walkers. When Carol's daughter Sophia goes missing in the aftermath, Rick enlists Daryl's expert tracking abilities to help find her. During the search, they dissect a zombie to see if it had eaten Sophia. When the trail runs cold, they are forced to return to the others empty-handed. "Bloodletting" On their way back, Lori hears a gunshot and is suspicious about it as Rick or Shane wouldn't risk wasting or alerting walkers to kill a single walker. He reassures Carol that they are going to find Sophia and she is going to be fine. When Andrea is facing a walker and Maggie comes in by horse for Lori, Daryl rushes with the rest of the group as Lori jumps on the horse. He says that they don't even know her or who she is so how could they trust her, but in the end with nothing really to stop her, he lets her go to Hershel's Farm. Later, the group decides what to do as they need to head to the farm and meet up with Rick but don't want to risk Sophia coming back to an empty highway. Daryl offers to stay one more day and set up signs to tell her just in case, after Dale mentions that T-Dog is in bad shape and needs medical attention. Daryl goes to Merle's stash and gets him some "first class" antibiotics for his blood infection. "Save the Last One" Daryl wakes up at night hearing the sound of Carol sobbing over Sophia. Daryl grabs his crossbow and decides to go out and look for Sophia and is joined by Andrea who could not sleep either. While in the woods, Daryl assures Andrea that Sophia is going to be fine. Andrea protests and tells him that Sophia is only twelve years old and is not yet capable to survive on her own with no food or weapons. To reassure Andrea, he tells her a story about his childhood when he was lost in the mountains living off of berries and cleaning himself with poison oak. No one ever knew he was gone, not even Merle because he was in a juvenile detention center, and when he finally made it back, he walked into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. The story lightens the mood and Andrea laughs. Daryl and Andrea continue on down a path and hear something that they suspect to be Sophia but are mistaken and arrive at a campsite where a man hanged himself and had turned into a walker. Daryl read the sign that the man wrote that said, "Got bit, fever hit, world gone to shit, might as well quit" that Daryl commented on saying that the guy was too stupid to shoot himself in the head. Daryl continues to describe the flesh that had been eaten off the man's legs by other walkers and Andrea pukes. Andrea then asks if he was planning on just leaving him hanging up there which Daryl replied that he wasn't doing any harm up there. Daryl asked Andrea if she still felt like dying and Andrea said she would answer for an arrow. After answering with a fairly confusing answer, Daryl shot the walker in the head and said it was a "waste of an arrow." They return home without Sophia. "Cherokee Rose" In "Cherokee Rose", Daryl goes searching for Sophia again, alone this time, and finds a Cherokee Rose for Carol, saying that when the Native Americans were being relocated, their children died and went missing, and the tears of the mother's made a Cherokee Rose bloom. He also stated he doubted the flower had grown for his brother, Merle, but instead for Carol's daughter, Sophia. "Chupacabra" The next day, Daryl and the rest of the group continue to search for Sophia. Daryl takes a horse and heads to search alone. While searching near a creek he discovers Sophia's doll. Shortly afterwards he falls off a cliff-side into a river when his horse is spooked by a snake. On the way down Daryl hits his head and impales himself on one of his arrows. He leaves it in and attempts to climb a steep cliff only to fall and lose consciousness. As he drifts in and out he hallucinates his brother Merle who mocks and taunts him, calling him a failure and telling him the others in the group just see him as a freak. Daryl awakes to see a walker gnawing on his boot and another one approaching. He kills the closest one with a stick and pulls the arrow out of his side to dispatch the second one. After bandaging his wound he once again attempts climbing the cliff. On the way up he again hallucinates Merle who again mocks him, telling him nobody cared about him but his brother and that he should shoot Rick next time he saw him. Eventually Daryl makes it back to the farm, but due to his blood soaked appearance and limp, Andrea takes him for a walker and shoots him. The bullet grazes his left temple and Rick and Shane rush Daryl back to the house. His injuries are not mortal and Hershel bandages him up. Later, Carol brings him dinner and thanks him for doing so much to find her daughter, kissing him on the forehead to show someone does care about him. "Secrets" Daryl is seen recuperating from his injuries in a tent outside the farm house. Andrea gives him a book and attempts to apologize for accidentally shooting him, but Daryl brushes off her concern stating she was just trying to protect the group and that he did not blame her. But adding as she left "You shoot me again you best pray I'm dead." "Pretty Much Dead Already" Daryl is first seen eating lunch with the rest of the survivors; when Glenn tells them that the barn is full of walkers, Daryl sets his jaw. Later, he walks to the stable and readies a saddle to go out looking for Sophia again, but as Carol sees he's still hurt on his side from the arrow wound, she tries to stop him, telling him she doesn't want to lose him too. He throws the saddle to the floor, and still in pain, walks away calling Carol a "Stupid Bitch." Shortly after he takes Carol to a pond where he apologizes and shows her another Cherokee rose that's blooming, this restores her faith in finding her daughter. Much later, when Shane starts giving out the guns to the group, Daryl takes one quickly. As the group sees Rick and Hershel walk up to the barn with two walkers on long poles, he approaches them and keeps his gun aimed at the male, until Shane shoots it and opens the barn doors. He quickly lines up with Shane, Glenn, T-Dog and Andrea and starts shooting the walkers. When zombified Sophia finally steps out of the barn, he catches a sorrowful Carol to stop her from getting too close to her daughter. "Nebraska" Daryl is angered that Carol won't attend her own daughter's funeral but he goes with all the other survivors. Lori decides that Daryl is the best choice to look for Rick, Hershel and Glenn, but he is still upset over the sacrifices he made in vain to collect Sophia, and snaps, "I'm done lookin' for people." "Triggerfinger" Daryl tells Carol that Lori had asked him to find Hershel, but he had refused. He speculates that Lori went on her own to town. Back at the Greene Farm, Carol goes to check on Daryl, finding many dead squirrels and severed walker ears hanging on a clothes line. Daryl catches her and confronts her. After their argument Daryl walks away from Carol and she yells out that she will not let him push her away. "18 Miles Out" Daryl does not appear in this episode. "Judge, Jury, Executioner" In the farm's slaughter shed, Daryl beats a bound and whimpering Randall who cries out, "I've told you", to which Daryl replies "You've told me shit!" Randall says he barely knows the guys he was with so Daryl asks how many are in his group but when there's no reply he draws his knife. Randall confesses that he was traveling with a group of about 30 men who never stayed anywhere for more than one night, but he doesn't know where they plan on going next. Continuing the interrogation, Daryl rips Randall's bandage off and sticks his knife into his wound. Randall quickly admits that the group is heavily armed with automatics but is insistent that he's not dangerous and is nothing like them. Randall tells a story of how one night, whilst scavenging, the men found a father with his two teenage daughters who they proceeded to rape in front of him for fun. Randall insists he didn't touch them but Daryl continues to beat him. Throughout the interrogation Randall begs and cries for it to stop, to no avail. Daryl reports what he's found out to the rest of the group, explaining that if this gang "rolls through here, our boys are dead, and our women they're gonna, well they're gonna wish they were". Carol asks what Daryl did, he replies that they "had a little chat". This leads Rick to declare Randall a threat, and that he must be killed, "You can't just decide on your own to take someone's life," Dale objects, begging Rick to give him time to talk to the group and find another way. Rick reluctantly agrees to give Dale the rest of the day, after a short bit of persuasion. Later, Daryl can be seen inspecting bolts and placing them into his crossbows quiver as Dale approaches. "The whole point of me coming up here is to get away from you people" Daryl expresses, before Dale can speak. Daryl asks if Carol sent him but Dale explains that it's not only her that's concerned about him, or his new role in the group. "This group's broken, I'm better off fending for myself" Daryl says, stating he doesn't care what happens to Randall in reply to Dale asking where he stands. Dale asks Daryl to stand with him anyway, but Daryl won't because he believes his opinion won't matter and he knows that Rick only listens to Shane. He also mentions about how Shane killed Otis and how he didn't believe Shane's story because he came back with a dead man's gun, this leaves Dale shocked that Daryl seems disinterested at the fact Shane is a killer. Before walking off Daryl reiterates "The group's broken". An upset Carl comes across Daryl's (Merle's) motorcycle and starts looking through its satchels, he finds a handgun and decides to take it. At the meeting to decide Randall's fate, Dale pleads with the group to do what's right. Andrea eventually sides with him, but the others still want him dead, bar Carol, Maggie, Hershel, Patricia and Daryl who remain neutral. Despondent, Dale leaves the room. Putting a hand on Daryl's arm, he says "You're right. This group is broken." Afterward, Rick, Shane and Daryl walk a begging Randall to the barn. Shane says "this is all going to be over soon" and Randall suddenly realizes what is going on, which leaves him scared and begging even more. Rick asks him whether he wants to stand or kneel but when he doesn't answer Daryl forces him to the ground. Rick now asks if he has any final words to which Randall just continues begging for his life. As Rick raises his gun, Carl enters the barn. "Do it Dad, do it" he says. Shocked, Rick lowers his gun and orders Randall taken away which Daryl obliges. Shane then storms out of the barn. When Dale's screams are heard, Daryl, who at the time is about to cut Randall with his knife, runs to the scene. Being the first to get there he sees the walker on top of Dale, tearing into his stomach. Daryl leaps at it thrusting it off Dale, he rolls and stabs it in the head. He calls for help and tries to comfort Dale but his intestines are spilling out of his gut and he goes into shock, just as everyone else arrives. When Hershel finally gets down, he says that Dale can't be saved. A teary Andrea who is also comforting Dale begs Rick to help. Rick unholsters his gun, but can't bring himself to shoot so Daryl takes the weapon and aims it at Dale's head. "Sorry brother," Daryl says and a shot can be heard ringing out. "Better Angels" To the dismay of Shane, Rick now promotes Daryl as his new wing man. When Rick and Daryl prepare to leave, T-Dog is sent to get Randall. He discovers the barn empty, as a short time earlier, Shane had brought Randall into the forest, informing him he is done with Rick's group and wants to join with the others. This is merely a ruse as Shane breaks Randall's neck, killing him. Before returning to the group, Shane pounds his own face into a nearby tree to make it seem as if Randall had injured him during an escape. A thorough search of the farm shows no sign of Randall. Shane buries his gun upon returning, before he shouts to the group announcing that Randall escaped and is armed. Rick assembles Glenn and Daryl to go with him and Shane to track him down. Glenn and Daryl come across the area of the forest where Randall was last seen. Daryl notices that the area shows signs of a struggle. As a walker appears, the two of them take cover behind some nearby trees. The walker turns out ot be Randall and tries to attack them, but Glenn drives a knife into his head, killing him. Daryl conducts a brief examination of the body, only to find that it shows no sign of bites or scratches, and that his cause of death was his neck being broken. Daryl starts to wonder what is going on that could cause him to turn into a "walker". "Beside the Dying Fire" As the inhabitants of the farm notice the herd approaching, Daryl is asked by Lori to go and look for Carl. He puts his crossbow and pistol to good use, killing many of the walkers. Eventually he notices Carol surrounded and rescues her, fleeing the farm afterwards. Later on, he and Carol meet up with everyone else on the highway. After everyone realizes Andrea is not with the group, Daryl volunteers to go back and find her but his attempt is thwarted by Rick, who says she's either dead or far away from the farm by that time. Later on, when Rick suggests they camp out on the road, Daryl brings up that Randall reanimated due to a broken neck and wasn't bitten. When Rick shares that Jenner told him everyone was infected, Daryl was at first skeptical but later accepted that Rick did the right thing by not telling everyone about it. That night around the campfire, Carol tries to persuade Daryl to separate and go off on their own; Daryl wants to stay. Carol then says that Daryl is a man of honor and that he should be leading them, not Rick. Daryl refuses, saying Rick has honor and that he trusts him. Season 3 "Seed" Daryl has now completely replaced Shane as Rick's right hand man, and is seen along with T-Dog, Rick, and Carl leading the charge in killing the Walkers that have taken over the abandoned house they stumbled upon. Daryl even kills an owl that he finds in an upstairs bedroom. He is seen picking off the feathers to get it ready for cooking. The group, however, is forced to flee when more walkers show up to their location. Daryl offers to take Rick hunting while the others fetch water, where they stumble upon the prison. Daryl and the rest of group help Rick to shut the main gate by distracting and killing the walkers inside of the prison yard. At night, after Carol brings Daryl some food, she seems to be in discomfort, complaining that her shoulder hurts, because of the kick-back of a rifle she was shooting, and that she's just not use to that rifle yet. Uncharacteristically, Daryl quickly tries to relieve her pain with a shoulder massage, but after only seconds and some nervous eye contact, Daryl stops and suggest they should return with the others. Carol points out that they just had a romantic moment and would he be interested in screwing around, in which Daryl and Carol both jokingly laugh off the statement. The next day, Daryl, Rick, T-Dog, Glenn, and Maggie kill the remaining walkers in the interior of the prison, where they secure Cell Block C (The safest). Daryl (along with Rick) are the only two that choose not to sleep in the cells that night. Daryl, Rick, Glenn, Hershel, T-Dog, and Maggie go out the next day to hunt for the prison's cafeteria and infirmary, but get ambushed by a group of walkers on the way. Unfortunately, Hershel is bitten in his right calf by a lurker lying against a wall when he wants Rick, himself, and Daryl to go back and look for Maggie and Glenn. While in the prison's cafeteria, Daryl notices a group of what he believes to be walkers behind a metal grate on the other side of the cafeteria. Upon further inspection, he (along with the others) realizes that they are surviving inmates. "Sick" Continuing right where the last episode ended, Daryl points his Crossbow at the five figures and asks who they are; The five men are prisoners. One of them, Tomas, is scared and points a gun at Daryl and T-Dog, this confrontation is cut short as Rick and the rest are taking Hershel back to the cell block and Daryl decides to go with them, leaving the five prisoners behind. As Hershel is taken to a safe place, Daryl keeps guard on the approaching prisoners and once again a confrontation starts between him and Tomas, once again Rick shows up and stop everything by calming the prisoners down and explaining what is going on. When Rick explains about the walkers, Daryl is the one who tells the prisoners that no matter how they die, they will come back as a walker unless their brain is damaged. After Tomas gets in yet another confrontation, this time with Rick, they decide to take half of the food supplies that the prisoners kept in the cafeteria, in exchange, Rick, Daryl and T-Dog helps the prisoners clearing another cell block so they can live in it. Daryl is mostly seen for the rest of this episode accompanying Rick, T-Dog, and the prisoners on the way to secure Cell Block B. After the cell block is secured for the last two remaining prison survivors (Oscar and Axel), he apologizes to the both of them for the loss of their friends. "Walk With Me" Daryl does not appear in this episode, but is mentioned several times by Merle Dixon, Andrea and The Governor throughout the episode. Merle asks Andrea whether she knows if Daryl is still alive, Andrea replied saying the last time she saw him, he was alive. They also discussed how Daryl was an important part of their group since he helped a lot in their struggle to survive. "Killer Within" Daryl, Rick, T-Dog, Carol, Glenn and Maggie are preparing to burn the bodies of all the walkers they killed so far in the prison. Oscar and Axel approaches the group, asking to join them since they claim that Cell Block B is a haunted place and they can't just live there with all those corpses. Rick consults Daryl about this decision and Daryl gives Rick a sign to not to trust the prisoners. They decide to let the prisoners leave the prison, since they don't want to live in the Cell Block B. T-Dog questions this action, Daryl expresses his opinion that he knew guys like Axel and Oscar and they are not psychos, even though, they should try their own luck on the road. Rick, Glenn and Daryl go out to get some wood to burn the bodies, when they realize that walkers are invading the prison's courtyard and the three man run to try to save the others from the group. After killing the walkers and realizing that the others disappeared and someone broke the gate open, allowing the walkers to get in, Rick blames the two prisoners, but the prison alarms start blaring, proving that someone else is messing with the group. He, Oscar, and Rick go to the generator room to disable the alarm. When Andrew attacks Rick, Oscar leaves the door to help out, and Daryl is left holding the door shut alone. He eventually goes for his crossbow, and kills the walkers. He is seen sneaking up on Oscar after Oscar killed Andrew, saving Rick. When he realized that Oscar was not acting hostile, he relaxed. He, Glenn, Rick, Oscar, and Axel reunite and find T-Dog's devoured body, along with Carol's head scarf. He assumes that she was devoured by walkers. "Say the Word" Daryl is seen offering to go on a supply run with Maggie and Glenn. Maggie suggests that Glenn not go. Daryl and Maggie head to a daycare center not far from the prison in search for the formula that Hershel suggested retrieving earlier. Inside, Maggie grabs supplies, while Daryl searches the building for Walkers. Eventually, he opens a closet and spots a possum, which he shoots and says will be dinner. Eventually, the two return to the prison with the formula and the proper supplies. Daryl is seen giving the formula to the baby and the baby's name is brought up. Carl suggests all the names of the woman in the group they've lost. Daryl then jokingly suggests the name "Ass Kicker". At dawn the next day, Daryl places a Cherokee Rose on a grave designated for Carol and holds a moment of silence for her. "Hounded" Daryl is seen talking with Rick while eating. Daryl, Carl, and Oscar explore the prison in search of supplies, as well as Carol. Daryl talks to Carl about his mother and Carl reveals to Daryl that he killed his mother before reanimation. Daryl, Carl, and Oscar notice a walker and kill it, Daryl discovering Carol's knife in its neck. Daryl is seen sitting alone after having a breakdown, while a door shutters. In frustration, he opens it, and discovers a starving Carol. Daryl carries her back to the group. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Daryl has killed: *Greene Farm inhabitants (Zombified) *Dale Horvath (Before Re-Animation) *Background Survivors (Before Re-Animation) *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Season 2 Season 3 |}} Trivia *Daryl's weapon of choice is a The Horton® Scout HD™ 125 crossbow. *Daryl does not appear in the comics. *Daryl drives his brother Merle's motorcycle and keeps Merle's stash of drugs (both legal and illegal) in case they are needed. *In the episode, "Chupacabra", it is stated that Daryl was raised by Merle to share his beliefs. According to Michael Rooker in ''Talking Dead, his appearance for Merle in the episode was as Daryl's subconscious stating his true beliefs. *He is also very resourceful and appears to be willing to use anything at his disposal to survive. For example, in Season 2, he ate a raw squirrel to appease his hunger while he struggled to escape from the ravine he fell into. He also fashioned a tourniquet out of his clothing to help support the bolt that had pierced his abdominal area, and when being attacked by two zombies he efficiently removed the bolt piercing his side and used it to dispatch one of the attacking walkers. He also created more bolts from wood to replace the lost ones. *Daryl is an expert hunter, with knowledge in tracking as seen when they are searching for Sophia. He was able to track fading footprints and had amazing accuracy. He has also proven to be an apt tracker in the dark, as seen in Better Angels, where all he needed was a flashlight. *It is unknown how many bolts Daryl originally has for his crossbow but it appears that he has 4. In the first season episode "Vatos," in the middle of a scuffle, he shoots Felipe in the butt with one, thus leaving him with 3 left. The reason as to why he doesn't retrieve this bolt later on while he's at the retirement home isn't specified, it may be that he just doesn't want to ask or that it was snapped when it was removed from Felipe's butt. Later on in season one in the episode "Wildfire" Daryl again has 3 bolts, but he shoots a walker in the head bringing his count back down to 2. He doesn't retrieve this bolt either as it can be clearly seen that at the end of the episode as the group are running for the vehicles he has only 2 in his quiver. In the second season episode "Save the Last One," whilst looking for Sophia, in the middle of the night with Andrea, they come across someone who hung themselves and has reanimated, as an inaptly named walker. Andrea tells Daryl she'll answer his question, if he puts it out of its misery, upon her answering he shoots the walker leaving him with just 1 bolt left. In "Nebraska," Daryl can be seen whittling and crafting wooden bolts from tree branches. Later in the season in "Judge, Jury, Executioner" you can see several of these new wooden bolts in Daryl's camp, 3 of which he places into his quiver. During the time-skip to Season 3, Daryl has some carbon fiber bolts along his wooden ones and how he got them is unknown however he may have found them or had them hidden. *Daryl is one of three people to fall victim to friendly fire, the first being Carl Grimes, the second being Otis. *Daryl is the fourth person to kill a living character, the others being , and . *In Talking Dead, following the episode "Judge, Jury, Executioner," director Greg Nicotero admits he had planned the final scene between Daryl and Randall, showing the latter bound and gagged, appear as though Daryl was about to stab the young man himself. This was cut down as the attack on Dale caused Daryl to leave Randall tied up in the barn so that he could check on his friend. *His maturity is expanded after the fate of Sophia is revealed. This is shown best when he steps up to the role of a suffering Dale's executioner when Rick could not. **This made him the titular role of Executioner of Randall's fate, while Rick was the Judge and the group was the jury. *With Shane's death, Daryl has filled the role of Rick's right-hand man, similar to how Tyreese did in the comics. *He has a jacket with angel wings on the back which is ironic due to his aggressive and sometimes cruel personality. *Daryl will star in the new Walking Dead video game currently under development by Terminal Reality. *The motorcycle that Daryl drives around carries the German Waffen SS logo. *Both Daryl and Mark wear a jacket with angel wings, and both have been pierced by an arrow. *Daryl seems to be good with babies, as he was the only one who could calm down the baby after crying all day. *Daryl is the first archer introduced in the show and the only one from the Atlanta survivors. The others, Shupert and Haley, were introduced in Woodbury. References Dixon, Daryl Dixon, Daryl